Humpty Dumpty
by Tigra-Bengal
Summary: "And Aaron fell in love" Random drabble story about the relationship between Aaron Hotchner and Trystan Reynolds. (OC) Told in a series of random drabbles that I couldn't get out of my head. I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters.
1. Humpty Dumpty

Humpty Dumpty

_Dear Hotch, I heard you got back from Sean's. I thought I'd write these to you, keep you up on the team. _

_After Foyet, we all got two weeks off. JJ told Strauss herself that we wouldn't be working a case for that time and to not even think about calling. You've trained her well. _

_Derek and Penelope went to Boston to visit Derek's family. She was really excited but nervous. I hope they like her. _

_Reid went back home too. He's visiting his mother and I know she's really pleased. He seemed excited too which is a switch. I hope he gets to relax. He got a new book the other day so maybe he'll read that to her. _

_I don't know what Rossi's doing. _

_Emily decided to travel. She's going to Italy and kept joking about meeting an Italian man. Derek joked about how she could go for Rossi and Emily punched him. _

_JJ's heading to California. She wants to sight-see and relax. She's thinking about visiting Disneyworld. _

_Me, I'm staying here. Got no family to visit after all. I think I'll wander around, explore a bit. I've lived here for three years now and really haven't seen much. I've already found this great little coffee shop that has live music every Thursday. Maybe, when the team gets back, we can all go. _

_I don't know if these will help. I just wanted to try. Say hi to Jack for me. _

_Trystan._

Trystan slipped the letter into the Hotchner's mailbox and looked up at the house. Hotch's car was in the driveway but the house seemed empty. She wished there was something more that she could do but Hotch hadn't even opened the door for Rossi. Trystan sighed and went back to her car. She would write the letters, keep him up to date. She hoped it helped.

Aaron read the letter and his shoulders shook. He didn't cry, hadn't since Haley's funeral, but the letter reminded him that he wasn't completely alone.

"What's that daddy?" Jack asked peeking over the arm of the couch. Aaron pulled Jack into his lap and read the letter aloud to him. When he was finished Jack pressed his palm against the paper.

"She's nice," he said quietly. Aaron had to agree.

_Dear Hotch, Emily sent me this for you. It's a postcard from Venice. She sent everyone gifts. JJ, Penelope and I got jewelry. Reid got a cool puzzle box. Derek got a leather armband and Rossi, a new tie. She got gifts for you and Jack too but she said I'm not allowed to tell. They're pretty cool though. I told her I'd drop them off with my next letter. _

_There's this amazing park I found. They have a really cool playground that Jack would love and a pool. Maybe you can take Jack one day as a father/son outing, I'll get the address and send it to you. _

_I found a little bookstore too. I was excited to tell Reid but the manager told me Reid was a regular customer. Oh well. I'll find something for everyone eventually. _

_It's only been four days of vacation but I'm already way more relaxed. Strauss has been true to her word and hasn't called us even for a consult. It's been great. _

_I've been cooking a lot. I've always liked too but never had much time. I hope you don't mind if I bring you some leftovers. Last night I made chicken and roasted veggies. That's what's in the dish I left. I hope you like it. _

_Say hi to Jack for me. _

_Trystan._

Trystan set the dish on the doorstep and placed the letter on top. She hoped Jack would like the food. She'd make something more for kids next time. She walked back to her car but glanced back before she slipped inside. She gave a small, stupid wave before taking off.

Aaron watched her walk away and saw her wave at the house. He was grateful that she was trying. He opened the door and picked up the dish she had left. Jack would be grateful for a homemade meal. They'd been eating takeout for the past two weeks. He set the meal in the oven to warm up and read the letter. He would read it to Jack tonight.

_Dear Aaron, I hope you and Jack liked your presents. I can't believe Emily managed to find that coin of yours and the handmade stuffed toy for Jack. It was so cute! _

_Derek and Pen sent pictures. I put some in the envelope for you. Looks like they're having a lot of fun. Derek called and told me that his family loves Garcia. He was really pleased. _

_Spencer sent us all a letter. I photocopied it so you could read it. He says his mom is doing well. She asked about us and he told her about a few of our cases. She sent us cookies too but JJ and I ate them all. Sorry. _

_I hung out with Rossi yesterday. Boy that was weird. We went to eat at this little Deli shop and then walked around Main Street. He told me I should buy this pretty purple dress we saw in the window at Burlington's. It was strange getting fashion advice from David Rossi of all people. _

_Everyone is doing ok. I hope you are too. Say hi to Jack. _

_Trystan. _

Trystan left the letter along with a dish of homemade mac-n-cheese. It had been her brother's recipe and he had always made it for her when she was sick. She thought Jack might like it.

Aaron served the mac-n-cheese to Jack and read the two letters. He looked at the pictures and was glad they were happy. He pictured Rossi and Trys talking fashion and amazingly felt a small smile tug at his lips.

_Dear Aaron, Derek and Penelope are back. They dragged Rossi and I out to a bar last night. I hated it. Derek and Pen danced. Rossi even fond a girl who liked Italians. I stayed in the corner all night. _

_I kept thinking about the last time I got dragged out to a bar. You were there. You saw me hanging back and made me dance with you. _

_I guess I'm trying to say that I miss you._

_Ignore that last part. I understand why you don't want to see any of us. We're all doing ok. Emily will be back in a few days and JJ's due tomorrow. I'll keep you posted. Say hi to Jack for me. _

_Trystan. _

Aaron read the letter and sat down heavily. This had been the shortest one and he could almost feel her sadness in her writing. He missed his team. They weren't just coworkers. You didn't face that much death and pain and not become close friends.

He couldn't though. He couldn't face them when he was still so broken.

The day after next there was a dish of chicken noodle soup on his step but no letter. Two days later a cherry pie appeared but one again no letter. He was starting to miss them.

_Dear Aaron, sorry its ben a while. Emily, Spencer and JJ came home. Spencer brought a bunch of great stories from his mom. She has a really vivid imagination. _

_Emily and JJ both brought presents. Spencer got a new watch and a stuffed Stitch toy. Derek and pen got matching fake crowns. Pen loves them and Derek pretends he doesn't. JJ got Rossi a crown too but also a new fan for his desk. You know how he always complained. Emily got you and Jack matching suit coats. It might be a bit big for Jack but he can grow into it. JJ got him a Toy Story toy kit, all the main characters. We all hung out yesterday at the park. Derek and Spencer got into a wrestling match. I think you know who won that round. Rossi took a shot and beat Derek and then JJ threatened to ground them if they didn't stop. _

_Hope you liked the pie. Say hi to Jack. _

_Trystan. _

Aaron reread the letter twice. This one was different. Unlike other letters, Trystan didn't mention herself. This disconcerted Aaron. He liked hearing about Trystan. She was helping him and Jack so much with the food and letters. He wanted to know how she was doing.

He didn't read this letter to Jack.

_Dear Aaron, things have been pretty hectic. Everyone's back and is trying to rush the last of our vacation. We've been going out almost every night. _

_Morgan and Pen are trying to set Reid and me up with people. Reid gets really flustered every time. One girl kissed him and I thought he was going to die from shock. Morgan was pleased and tried to get him to ask her out but he never did. _

_JJ and Will brought Henry in. He had fun terrorizing all of us. He likes Rossi the most surprisingly. Rossi let him hang off his arm. It was kind of cute to watch. _

_Emily asked if she could send you a letter to. I included it. I think she put in some more pictures of her trip. _

_Sorry, I don't have much to say this time. The dish is spaghetti and meatballs. _

_Say hi to Jack for me. _

_Trystan._

Aaron read the letter once again unnerved by the lack of information about Trystan. He growled under his breath. He wanted to know how she was doing,

He would open the door next time.

Trystan walked up to the Hotchner's door and was about to set a bowl of pasta on the step when the door opened. She jumped and steady hands caught the bowl before it tipped over completely.

"Oh, hi Aaron," she murmured flustered.

"Hi," Aaron replied watching her fidget. She pulled a letter from her back pocket and set it on top of the bowl.

"Well uh, I hope you like it," she said quietly.

"Why don't you come in?" he asked. She looked surprised.

"Um, ok," she said. Aaron let her in and led her to the kitchen. He set the pasta in the fridge and gestured for her to sit. She sat at one of the stools at the island and Aaron saw her looking around carefully.

"Profiling my house?" he asked lightly. She jumped and looked sheepish.

"Sorry, habit."

"It's ok." Silence fell between them and Aaron watched as she kept twining her fingers together nervously.

"How are you? You haven't said in your letters," he asked. She glanced up at him surprised again.

"Surprised that I picked up on that?" he asked finally deciding that some coffee was in order. He started up the machine and got two mugs from the cabinet.

"Surprised you read them," she muttered. He gave her a sharp glance.

"Of course I read them," he told her. The coffee machine dinged that his water was hot. He poured his favorite coffee in and pressed the start button.

"I read them to Jack. He liked to hear about the team and see the pictures. They helped me too. I'm really grateful." He turned and saw her blush. A small smile curled her lips.

"I'm glad I could help," she told him.

Footsteps were suddenly heard padding down the hall. Jack came in dressed in his pjs.

"I'm ready for bed Daddy," he announced. He grew shy as he saw Trystan. Aaron picked him up and kissed his cheek, smiling gently.

"This is my friend Trystan. She's the one who sent all those lovely letters and made all the delicious food," Aaron explained. Jack became happy.

"Thanks a bunch," he chirped. Trystan gave him a bright smile.

"I was glad to do it and I'm pleased to meet you Jack," she replied. Jack smiled at her.

"Are you gonna stay and help me go to sleep?" he asked innocently. Aaron's small smile vanished and he glanced at Trystan. She looked hesitant.

"If your daddy says it's ok," she responded nervously. Aaron gazed at Jack. He knew Jack missed having Haley tuck him in and kiss his forehead goodnight. He just didn't want Jack to latch onto Trystan as a surrogate mother.

He also knew the moment Jack turned those puppy eyes on him what his answer would be.

"Would you mind terribly Trystan?" he asked.

"Yay," Jack screeched struggling to get down. Aaron set him on his feet quickly and Jack grabbed Trystan's hand. He yanked her out of her seat and down up the stairs to his room. Trystan let herself be pulled along and Aaron followed quietly.

When they got to Jack's room Jack leapt onto his bed. Trystan sat beside him and helped him under the covers. Aaron knelt beside the bed and watched as Trystan smoothed the covers down and ran a hand through Jack's hair.

"Daddy, is there another letter?" he asked. Aaron remembered the letter Trystan had brought. He had tucked into his back pocket for safe keeping. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

"Do you mind?" he asked Trystan. She shook her head but she was blushing. He pulled the letter from its envelope and cleared his throat.

"Dear Aaron, it's the last day of vacation and we all don't want to go back to work. Last night, Derek dragged all of us out to a bar for a last party. Emily convinced Reid to dance with her and of course Derek and Pen were out there all night. I did dance with Rossi a few times but we mostly just stayed at the booth and talked. Once he loosens up, he's actually pretty fun. Although I do understand why the fraternization rules are in place because of him." Aaron let out a low chuckle. Trys blushed and Jack asked what fraternization meant.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Aaron said before continuing, "JJ and Will danced too but they spent most of their time kissing. After the party Rossi and I drove everyone home. Rossi told me to call him when I got back to my apartment. I wasn't sure about him at first but he's a pretty decent guy."

"Well that's it for now. I'll write to you every chance I get and keep you updated on cases. Say hi to Jack. Trystan."

Jack let out a sleepy giggle and burrowed into his pillows. Trystan stroked his hair once more then whispered a gentle goodnight. Aaron leaned over and kissed his son's forehead before turning out the light.

Once Trystan and Aaron were back in the kitchen he poured them both mugs of coffee.

"I noticed that you stopped writing about yourself after you wrote that you missed me," Aaron commented. He turned from stirring his mug to see her downcast eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she murmured.

"Why are you sorry? I don't mind that you missed me. I've missed you guys too," he told her. She met his gaze again and gave a hesitant smile. Aaron sat down on the stool next to her and they sipped their coffee quietly for a few moments.

"Well, I better get going Hotch, It's getting late. I'll drop by when I can ok?" Aaron nodded and walked her to the door.

"Goodnight Hotch," she murmured before heading out to her car.

"Goodnight," he found himself saying too late.

Six days later Trys showed up on his doorstep with a full meal, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, garlic rolls, a large bottle of apple juice and a six pack of beer. Aaron let her in and she set everything down on the table.

"I thought comfort food tonight. I didn't make any of it but City Market's chicken is really good. I thought the juice would be nice for Jack. The potatoes are really good as well and I absolutely love the garlic rolls. Is Jack in his room? How have you guys been?" She sucked in a deep breath when she was done with her ramble. Aaron stayed quiet just watching her.

"What happened?" he asked softly. There must have been a case. He still had another four weeks left before he was due to return to work. Trystan looked ready to protest against anything happening but Aaron cut her off smoothly.

"You brought comfort food which shows that you feel the need to be comforted. You've babbled on since you walked in and you are not one known for babbling, suggesting that you didn't want me asking that very question. Your hands are trembling and your shoulder muscles look as if you replaced them with steel bars," he explained sitting down at the dining table. Trystan just looked at him for a moment before sighing and sinking into the chair opposite him.

"It was a rough case," she said quietly. Her fingers toyed with the strap of her bag still slung across her chest.

"What happened?" he asked again. There was a pause as she recollected and he saw the trembling of her fingers get worse.

It must have been pretty bad.

"This guy, he was kidnapping children from playgrounds," she started. Aaron thought of Jack and his heart clenched. Cases with children were always the worst. Trystan swallowed thickly and bowed her head letting her hair fall in front of her face.

"He tortured them Hotch. This guys was seriously sick. He tortured them before killing them and just dumping the bodies." Her voice was awash with tears. Hotch shuddered at the thought of seeing that. Suddenly a small smile curled her lips.

"We saved the last three," she said softly, "We found them before he could even torture them. They're going to be alright." Hotch smiled at her.

"That's good Trystan," he said. She smiled at him and then Jack ran in yelling for dinner.

It became a routine with them. She would come over every chance she could bringing food and toys for Jack. She would even come on her weekends and clean up some of the clutter around the house.

Trystan integrated herself into their lives quietly and without fanfare. Aaron didn't realize how much he grew to depend on Trystan.

Until she didn't show up for three weeks.

Aaron was worried about Trystan. It was nearing the fourth week since she had last come. Even Jack was growing sad. He missed Trystan's toys and games and stories. Aaron missed the comfort she brought, the food and the laughter. Now that she was gone the emptiness and loneliness crept back into the rooms.

Finally Trystan showed up. Jack was the one to see her through his bedroom window. Both of them ran downstairs but she was gone before he could open the door. All that was left was a dish of lasagna.

Aaron's worry grew.

Aaron waited. He watched. He needed to know that Trystan was ok. When she finally showed up again three days later he was at the door and pulling her inside before she could slip away again. She gasped and pulled away from him. Her hair shifted back and he saw the dark bruise under her right eye.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded. She pulled away from him, bowing her head to hide her bruised face. Aaron too inventory. There were more bruises along he neck mostly hidden by her shirt. Aaron grabbed her hands in a strong but still gentle grip and pushed her sleeves up. More bruises littered her arms. Some were fresh and others were fading.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded again but his voice was calmer and ultimately more dangerous. Trystan's frame began to shake and she suddenly collapsed against him. Her shoulders began to shake and her fingers clenched his shirt.

"Who did this to you?" he asked again gentler this time. It was a few minutes before she could speak but she finally pulled away wiping her face.

"I met this guy. He seemed really nice at first," she mumbled. He understood instantly and gently pulled her back into his arms.

"Stay here," he heard himself offer. She tensed in surprise and pulled away with wide eyes.

"What?" she blurted.

"I'll call Morgan and get him to arrest the guy. You can stay here for a while to heal," he continued. Now that he had started, he couldn't stop, "We have a spare bedroom and I know Jack would love it." Trystan's eyes filled with tears and she nodded. Aaron led her to the guest room and pointed out the second bathroom so she could get cleaned up after he got her boyfriend's name. Then he dialed Morgan's number.

"Hey Hotch, it's good to hear from you man," Morgan greeted.

"You as well. I just wish I had something better to say. I need you to arrest a man named Luca Cutter. He's been hurting Trystan," Aaron explained.

"What!?" came his shouted response.

"You'll have to get the full story from her. Just arrest that man," Aaron ordered.

"Yeah, sure thing boss man. Hey, real quick, you coming back tomorrow?" Aaron hesitated for a moment. Tomorrow was going to be his first official day back.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," he replied.

"Alright, see you later Aaron." He hung up and turned as Trystan came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks again Hotch," she murmured. He nodded.

"Anytime Trystan."

Their routine went back to normal. Hotch returned to work and the team welcomed him back with open arms. Trystan still came over on their days off and every few days after work.

The routine became habit. Habit became necessity.

And Aaron smiled again.


	2. Had A Great Fall

Aaron thought his biggest worry was that he was going to have to punish Trystan when she came out. She had disobeyed his order and had run into that house to dismantle a bomb. With no gear.

Now he would give anything to be yelling at her.

The bomb had gone off. Trystan was still inside and they couldn't get a response from her. Aaron was two seconds from panicking and just running in there himself.

Suddenly the van's radio crackled and the entire team sighed in relief as a familiar voice came over their com.

_"__H-hello," _Trystan coughed. Aaron was the first to speak.

"Trystan, are you alright? Are you hurt?" he demanded. There was a pause and they heard hard, wracking coughs.

_"__B-bleeding," _she stammered.

"How badly Trystan?" Derek cut in. There was a longer pause this time. Then a horrid sounding laugh.

_"__Pretty bad." _Aaron's breath hitched.

"Ok, Trystan, can you tell us where in the house you were? The search team is going in," he told her.

_"__Hall, by stairs," _she panted. Reid bolted from the surveillance van they were all piled in to tell the team.

"Ok, the team is going in. Just keep talking to us Trystan," Aaron told her. Suddenly there was another wracking cough from her. Everyone winced and Aaron shut his eyes. When she spoke again her voice was filled with pain.

"_Hope they get…here soon." _

"They will Trys. Don't worry. They'll be there soon," he told her.

_"__Good. Being…impaled, doesn't feel good." _Horror washed over everyone's faces and Aaron felt dismay clutch at his chest.

"Impaled," Garcia squeaked.

_"__Yeah Pen, not-not sure by what," _came her strained reply. Aaron squeezed the bridge of his nose. His entire being rebelled against her pain.

Aaron had realized his feelings for the younger agent about a year after Haley's death. Trystan had been good to Jack and him in that time. In the weeks following the funeral she had written them letters, dropped food by and when he had let Trys into his house she had cleaned, prepared food, and played with Jack and had been there to wake him from nightmares. Over time Aaron realized that the friendship and thankfulness he felt for her had bloomed into affection. He had shied away from it. He couldn't help feel like he was betraying Haley by moving on.

But that didn't matter anymore. All he wanted was to be able to see Trystan again, hug her. He wanted to see her smile and laugh. He wanted to hear her voice not wracked with pain.

"Trystan, keep talking to us," Aaron demanded after a few minutes of silence.

_"__About what?" _she gasped.

"Anything Trys. Anything, just keep talking," he ordered. There was a pause as she thought.

_"__I draw you guys." _

"What?" Aaron asked.

"_You guys are always asking what I'm always drawing," _she let out a wracking cough, "_I draw the team." _

"Why? Why do you draw us?" Spencer asked having returned without Aaron noticing. Aaron was alarmed when, the next time she spoke, her voice was quieter, more strained.

_"__I-I see the-the very worst of h-humanity. It's good to draw the best," _she let out_. _Garcia and JJ both were crying and Emily was starting too. Derek and Spencer both looked astonished. Suddenly Trystan let out a cry of pain.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Aaron snapped.

_"__I m-moved," _she whimpered and Aaron nearly broke down at how weak she sounded.

"It's ok sweetheart. Just keep talking," Derek murmured.

_"__Hurts,_" came her response.

"I know sweetheart. I know it hurts but you got to stay with us ok," Derek growled into the microphone.

_"__Tired." _Derek's composure broke and he slammed his hands against the table.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me Trystan. Don't you dare," he snarled.

"_Hotch," _she stammered.

"I'm here," he replied instantly.

_"__Wanna talk…alone." _He looked at the others. They looked miserable but they nodded. All of them left the van after telling her to hold on for them.

"Ok, Trystan. It's just me," Aaron said trying to sound calm. There was a moment of silence where he almost panicked and then he heard her labored breathing.

"_It hurts Hotch." _Her voice was almost a whisper. Aaron had to sit and control his breathing.

"I know sweetheart. It'll be ok," he whispered back unintentionally using Morgan's nickname for the girl. She gave out a forced laugh.

_"__You called me sweetheart." _Aaron chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

_"__I'm not gonna make it…am I boss?" _she asked. Her voice was so quiet now. Aaron had to strain to hear her. Hotch snarled.

"Yes, yes you are Trystan. You are going to make it. You are going to make it through this and you're going to come back to the B.A.U. and make jokes and laugh with us. You're going to make more of those cherry pies and you're going to draw more pictures. And you will make it." Aaron panicked when she didn't respond for a moment.

"_I think that's the longest I've heard you talk," _she whispered.

"Well stick around and you'll hear it again," he said. There was no response. "Trystan?" Still silence. Aaron fought to keep his voice calm.

"Trystan."

Silence.

"Trystan."

Silence.

"TRYSTAN!" he screamed desperate to hear anything.

Silence.

And then.

_"__We've got her Agent Hotchner. We found her and are transporting her onto a gurney right now." _


	3. All the Kings' Horses

Lights flashed under Trystan's closed lids. She heard sirens and felt a hand clasping hers. She tried to open her eyes but was too tired. She faded away listening to a voice.

More lights woke her up and this time she managed to get her eyes open. They flashed, far too bright and she flinched away from them. Pain shot through her body and she let out a cry.

"Easy, easy," a voice said but she was already fading.

The next time she woke she was in a soft bed. A stranger stood over her pressing a needle into her arm.

"What are you doing?" she gasped trying to pull away.

"It's ok. It's ok Miss Reynolds. I'm a nurse," the woman soothed.

"I want Hotch," Trystan whimpered feeling something pulling at her conscious, "I want Hotch. I want Hotch." She fell back asleep.

Trystan came to consciousness slowly. She was warm and she felt stiff. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked several times to get used to the light. She looked around and found herself in a hospital bed. She tried to remember how she got there and flinched as she remembered the explosion. She closed her eyes as her breathing sped.

_She ran into the house. Hotch yelled after her but there was a little girl in there. She couldn't just let her die because the bomb squad wasn't fast enough. She could disable the bomb. She knew she could. _

_ And she thought she had. She sent the girl out. The girl was safe. _

_ And then the secondary device went off. _

_ The first thing to register was pain. And then shock. She was impaled on something and she could see it sticking from her stomach. _

_ And then she heard Hotch's voice and felt so relieved. She spoke back but she was losing blood and she was in so much pain and she was getting so tired. Morgan yelled at her and later so did Hotch. He yelled her name but she was just too tired._

"Miss Reynolds. Miss Reynolds," hands shook her and she jumped causing pain to arc through her body. She gasped and felt her chest tighten.

"Easy, easy there. It's ok. You're safe. Just relax and the pain will fade. The nurse murmured. Trystan slowly calmed down.

"Alright, I'm going to put you back under."

"NO," Trystan cried, "I want to see my team. Please I want to see my team." The nurse sighed.

"You're still hurt…" Trystan cut her off.

"At least let me see Hotch. Please. I'll take my medication right after just please let me see him," Trystan begged. The nurse hesitated then nodded.

"Alright." She left and Trystan took inventory. She hurt all over but it wasn't as severe. She would ask Hotch what her injuries were.

The door opened and in he walked. A smile broke onto Trystan's face as she saw him but it caused more pain as stitches on her face tugged. She winced and Aaron frowned.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I hurt but it's manageable. I wanted to talk to you before I got more medication," she told him. Aaron sat down on the chair next to her and took a deep breath.

"What are my injuries?" she asked. Aaron looked at her for a long moment before answering.

"The explosion put you in critical condition. You were out for five days. You have a severe head wound and several cuts across your face. Two of the gashes needed stitches. Your left leg was broken and you had major burns on your legs, chest and arms," Trystan saw his hesitation.

"And I was impaled," Trystan whispered. Aaron flinched at the word.

"Yes, some of the stairway railing got lodged in your stomach. You lost a lot of blood and…" he stopped and dropped his head into his hands. Trystan shook his arm.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"You died," came a hoarse whisper, "In the ambulance you died and stayed that way for seven minutes. For seven minutes you were dead Trystan." His voice cracked and he jerked to his feet.

"Hotch," she whispered. Hotch shook his head.

"You died Trystan. You died and I was holding your hand and there was nothing I could do." Hotch was getting worked up. Trystan leaned forward and let out a gasp of pain. Instantly Hotch was by her side. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight until the pain faded.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have excited you," he murmured. Trystan leaned back struggling to control her panting. When she felt more relaxed she loosened her grip but didn't let go.

"I'm sorry Hotch. I'm sorry," she gasped feeing tears pricking her eyes. All of this hurt in Hotch was her fault. She had disobeyed. She had run on there without any suit or gear to protect her. She had promised herself that she would never be the cause of any pain in Hotch, not after how much hurt Haley's death had caused. She had broken that promise.

"Hey, what are you apologizing for?" Hotch asked stroking some hair from her face with gentle fingers.

"I disobeyed. I ran in there with no protection or backup. I died because of my recklessness," Trystan said feeling tears slip down her cheeks. The salt stung her wounds and she let out a small sound. Hotch gazed at he for a moment then grabbed some tissues from the table. He gently wiped away the tears being extremely careful around the cuts.

"You were trying to save a little girls life and you did. Don't ever apologize for that," he told her. She gazed at him, took in his deep brown eyes, dark hair and soothing smile. She took it in and realized for the first time that she was in love with Aaron Hotchner. 


	4. And All the Kings' Men

And All the Kings' Men

"Come on Derek, I'm fine," I argued as Derek gently pushed me into my seat.

"No, you are staying here with Penelope until Hotch clears you for duty," he reminded. I sighed and stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed and ruffled my hair.

"We'll should be back in a few days. You can help Penelope," JJ assured dropping a kiss to my cheek. I nodded and said my goodbyes, grating at the fact that I was assigned desk duty. Finally Hotch came by. I blushed and quickly looked down at my feet. Since I had realized my feelings for Hotch, it had become increasingly difficult to act normally in his presence.

"Get some rest. We'll call you from the road," he said. I nodded still staring at my feet. His fingers wrapped around my wrist and I suddenly felt lips brush my cheek. It was gone so fast I thought I might have imagined it. My head jerked up but he was already walking away. I touched the spot on my cheek and stood there gaping after him.

"Hey, Trys? You ok?" Pen asked. I quickly nodded and followed her to her office.

The case nearly gave me a heart attack. After five days the team cornered the guy, Ken Harrison, and a shooting match took place. Penelope and I were freaking out.

When the team finally returned we were waiting for them in the main office. I surged forward nearly bowling Hotch over. I hugged him as tight as I could burying my face in his neck. He squeezed me back.

"Easy, I'm alright," he said softly.

"Don't ever do that again," I mumbled into his shirt before pulling away. The others were busy getting yelled at by Penelope except for Rossi. He was the only one who noticed the two of us. He smirked and I blushed quickly moving away from Hotch.

That night there was a knock on my apartment door. I signed and unearthed myself from my mountain of blankets. I went to the door and pulled it open. Hotch was on the other side dressed in a nice dark blue shirt, black dress pants and shiny shoes. He looked amazing.

"Ack, don't look at me," I squealed ducking behind the door. I was wearing my old high school hoodie and my purple pajamas pants that had little cats all over them. My hair was in a messy bun. Hotch laughed.

"It's alright," he told me, "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to dinner tonight?" I blinked.

"Um, yeah, sure but uh," I glanced down at my clothes, "I'll have to get ready." He smiled.

"Of course, the reservations are in an hour," he replied. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"You were pretty sure of yourself, huh?" His grin grew. I rolled my eyes and beckoned him inside.

"Let me go get ready," I told him, "You can watch TV or whatever. Make yourself at home." I hurried upstairs and shut my door. I took a deep breath.

"Ok girl, you can do this. Easy," I told myself. I pulled open my closet doors and bit my lip trying to find a dress. Hotch wasn't all decked out so none of my formal gowns but I needed something nice.

I grabbed my favorite dress. It was white lace with a pale green ribbon around the waist. I had matching cream colored wedges.

I yanked my hair from its bun and brushed it quickly. I pinned it half up with silver hairpins. I cleaned up my face and brushed some foundation on before sweeping some mascara over my lashes. I slipped into the dress and shoes. I grabbed my clutch from the desk and hurried back downstairs.

"Alright, how do I look?" I asked. Hotch looked up from the island stool he'd sat at. He smiled softly.

"You look beautiful," he murmured standing up. I smiled back. He held out his hand and I hesitantly took it.

We were quiet as he drove and the restaurant he took me to was a nice steakhouse. He opened the doors for me and helped me into the booth.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked once we were settled and we'd ordered our drinks. My hand went to my stomach. I didn't need to wear the bandages anymore.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him.

"Good, I'm glad you're getting better," he said. The waitress came back with my lemonade and his coke. I took a sip.

"Ready to order?" the waitress asked. Hotch gestured for me to go first.

"Yeah, I'll get the 8 oz. sirloin, medium, with fries and fresh vegetables," I said.

"And I'll take the 11 oz. sirloin, medium rare, with mashed potatoes and corn," Hotch finished. The waitress smiled and jotted down our order. After she left I fell quiet wondering what to say.

"So any interesting books I need to check out?" Hotch asked.

From there the conversation flowed easily. We laughed and talked and ate, enjoying each other's company. We ordered beers after we ate and sipped them while we talked about movies, books, animals, Jack, anything that crossed our minds.

When we finished our beers Hotch led me out. The conversation continued in the car.

We were talking about the definition of narcissism when he pulled up to my house.

"Do you want to come inside?" I offered, "We could have another beer or something." Hotch hesitated then turned off the car.

"I'd love to," he replied. We walked inside and I grabbed two beers from the fridge. I handed one to him and toed off my wedges. I popped down on the couch and gestured for him to join me. He sat beside me and I tucked my legs up under me.

"So why did you ask me out tonight?" I asked. Hotch toyed with lid to his bottle.

"Well, I guess I was tired of doing this dance of ours," he said.

"What dance?" I asked. Hotch looked up at me his chocolate eyes warm and filled with affection.

"The one where I love you and we both pretend not to notice." I stared at him my jaw loose. He loved me. Hotch loved me. I didn't know what to say.

A crash jerked me back from my thoughts. My bottle had slipped from my grasp and shattered on the hardwood floor.

"Oh I'm sorry," I blurted jumping to my feet.

"Wait," Hotch cried pushing me back so I didn't stand on the glass. We ended up in this strange position where we stood across from each other over the broken bottle. Hotch was holding my arms and was bent over and I was standing on one leg my foot hovering over the glass. I stepped back carefully and Hotch let me go. I was silent for a moment then burst into laughter. Hotch laughed as well. Once I had calmed down I stepped over the glass and hugged Hotch tightly.

"I love you too," I whispered. 


End file.
